


See No Evil

by LouisianaPurrchase



Series: Bad End [7]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Forced Voyeurism, Hurt No Comfort, Invisible sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Spit As Lube, Squicky, Whump, Wraith @ Nea: oh I’m about to give you a spooky ass grounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisianaPurrchase/pseuds/LouisianaPurrchase
Summary: There’s only so many flashlight burns the Wraith can stand before he decides it’s time to teach the Survivors a lesson, and he’s going to use Jake to do it.All the Survivors are powerless against the Killers, in the end-no one can save you, and no one is going to stop me.





	See No Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All you beautiful bastards](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+you+beautiful+bastards).



> Special thanks to Darksie for this idea and also thanks to all the Killers of the Fog who tunnel me and give me fuel to write these horrible things about Jake amen
> 
> Yea this story is what it says on the tin so. Dead dove do not eat

Flashlight burns started it. Nea, blinding the Killer. Nea, running him around the same pallet for what seemed like hours. Maybe the flashlight burns didn’t start it, but they certainly ended it. At least, that’s what Jake thought, as he watched the Wraith chase after Nea with a single-minded determination bordering on obsession. And Nea was just laughing- it was fun to her. A vindictive laugh. Jake quietly continued to pluck away at the generator, even as Nea ran out of sight. 

It didn’t take long for the sound of completion to echo through the area, the floodlights of the generator alighting. Something like a horn or a siren roared a monotone for several tense seconds; the generators were done, and that meant they could escape. Jake’s smile was a little more genuine as he ran towards the exit gate- but still tinged with fear at the edges as he looked behind himself, looking for any sign of a shimmering space or hungry eyes. 

But the exit gate was within view. Jake slowed his run down to a jog as he spotted Jeff working on opening it, and he almost felt at ease in this moment. 

Until Nea screamed.

Jake considered it vaguely lucky that it was not the specific scream of someone being hooked. That would come soon- but it gave him enough time to shoot a longing glance to the exit gate, before turning around and running to where Nea had been knocked down. 

It would be fine. Everything would be fine. 

Jake closed in on where Nea had fallen. If he focused, he could see some kind of faint outline of where she would be- a kind of aura. And, she was still on the ground, oddly enough. Jake bit his lip but kept creeping forward, until he was only a step away from her and the coast was still clear. A quick wince of sympathy for Jeff, probably being chased by the Wraith now, but Jake could only guiltily think _better him than me_. 

“Shh, hey, I’m here,” Jake whispered, leaning down to Nea and reaching to grab her arm. He didn’t expect her to shove him away with a hoarse yell.

“Go–”

The sound of a bell ringing. Like a death toll. Jake’s blood went cold and he spun around, just in time to watch the Wraith step out from behind a tree, body shimmering into visibility. The moment seemed frozen in time: the Wraith rushing forward, Jake stepping back, Nea shouting something. But then, the moment fractured, and Jake could only scream once as the weapon was swung into his torso. The gash was deep, and it was a blinding pain, impossible agony, and as Jake went down to the ground in a pile of blood and breathlessness, he could only feel resigned. Blood poured from his wound as he laid there, his senses gradually coming back. Just enough to see Nea being picked up and dragged off to a hook. 

A hook that was right in front of them. Jake looked away as she was hung up, and pretended that her scream didn’t rattle him. Instead, he forced his breath to become calm, and tried to block out some of the pain radiating through his body. It didn’t work, but that didn’t really matter- not as the Wraith turned his attention to Jake. At the very least, it would be over soon.

Or, that’s what he thought. 

Jake was yanked up from the ground as the Wraith grabbed a fistful of his jacket, and Jake groaned at the movement, glaring weakly. Some blood was dripping from his lips. His feet dangled uselessly as he was held in the air- being presented, he realized. To Nea. And Nea just stared right back, confused and defiant and a little guilty. The Wraith held him there for a few more silent moments, and then–

Turned and threw Jake to the ground.

Jake’s head impacted the dirt with a muffled noise, but his cry wasn’t, as he couldn’t even focus to control his breathing as the world seemed to fracture out of focus. His vision swam as he looked around for the Wraith, but- but there was nothing and no one. It didn’t make sense, and for a moment Jake wondered if he was going to be bait too-

Until he felt cold breath chill his neck, and he realized what was happening. His eyes flew open wide, and despite the pain, he pushed himself back and brought up his hands to try and strike the Wraith. To try and do anything.

“No!” Jake yelled. Defiant and splintering with fear. Terror. Desperation. The copper taste in his mouth was overwhelming now, because it tasted like fear, and because Jake was terrified. His strikes hit something- maybe a shoulder, maybe an arm- but the Wraith didn’t move or budge. Instead, he leaned in closer, and Jake felt something press against his neck and then- 

Teeth. Sharp and possessive and angry. Jake arched his back with another hoarse cry, and he was babbling now, “No- not again, please- I’m sorry- please-” and he was trying to look anywhere but Nea. Trying. But she was watching with confused intensity, and it would only be a matter of time until she realized what was happening. The bite must have been drawing blood- the Wraith was moving up and down Jake’s neck and shoulders, hands pressing Jake back into the dirt, even as Jake cried and begged, “Dont’– no, _please_ –”

Jake didn’t have time to beg anymore. The teeth left his neck. A moment of absolute nothingness, until, suddenly, he was yanked up by his hair. He brought his hands up to cover his mouth in a last resort, but- but the Wraith just reached forward and slowly, slowly pulled Jake’s hands down. Jake’s eyes were stinging with tears and pain still coursed through his torso, and he made the mistake of looking over to Nea.

Confusion. A blink. Eyes widening, frightened denial, realization, horror.

Something pressed against Jake’s lips and he could only sob as he opened his mouth and the cock slid in. 

“Jake!” Nea sounded murderous and terrified. She screamed his name and a hundred other curses, and kicked at the back of the hook in futility. Even though the Wraith was invisible, it felt like he was looking right at her. Teaching her a lesson. Jake was almost violently forced up and down the Wraith’s dick, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth and mixing with the blood, as the Wraith shoved Jake up and down his length. The sound was still the same too- wet, and slapping, and the occasionally muffled sob from Jake’s throat. It felt like it was burning- every time the cock was rammed down the back of Jake’s throat, and then torn back out just as fast. Jake held his eyes closed just so he didn’t have to look Nea in the eyes, like this brutalized agony was alone and not on display to someone else. Another choked sob tumbled from Jake’s throat, and the Wraith, somehow, picked up speed. 

Back and forth. In and out. Jake’s jaw ached from it being held open, and the taste of precum filled his mouth. The Wraith was silent and fierce, and Jake opened his eyes for just a moment- 

The cock was pulled out. Jake wheezed and coughed and tried to double over, but the hand was still in his hair. The Wraith, abruptly, picked Jake back up and then- a different position. One where Nea could see exactly what was happening. Jake felt more humiliated and agonized tears burn his eyes, just as the Wraith shoved his cock back in and resumed the rapid pace. Nea still hadn’t stopped yelling.

“You motherfucker! Leave-” her voice broke for just a word, “Leave him alone! Stop it!” but it was useless. Hopeless. She felt some tears of her own- that she had betrayed Jake, that she’d failed him, that she couldn’t do a single fucking thing except watch as he was violated just to teach her a lesson. 

After what felt like seconds or minutes, Jake felt the Wraith slam him down one final time- stronger than the last. No air now, all Jake could do was weakly hit his fists into the Wraith’s legs, and give more frantic cries. It was getting harder to think. It felt like a blessing when the Wraith finally let out a tiny, strangled moan, and then unloaded completely. The hot come poured down Jake’s throat, and Jake weakly swallowed as much as he could, the rest of it bulging past his mouth and dripping down his face. It didn’t last for long and, yet, it felt like it did, until the last throb stopped and the Wraith pulled out with a pop. He released Jake without ceremony, and there was a brief moment of uncloaking as he stared at Nea. A stare of animalistic cruelty.

“No! Leave him alone!” Nea demanded or begged or whatever she could manage, “I’m sorry- just- leave him alone!”

But the Wraith wasn’t done. Not by a long shot. He simply turned away, and grabbed Jake again, and then slammed Jake back into the dirt, stunning him. Enough that Jake could only faintly protest as the Wraith tore through his pants- still sobs and begging and pleading, but they fell on uncaring ears. The Wraith’s cold hands began to drag up and down Jake’s torso, coating themselves with blood, and then the Wraith silently rubbed that makeshift lube on the length of his member. Bloody trails danced a line down Jake’s inner thighs, before coming to a stop.

There was no fanfare. There was no gentle probing or carefulness. Only emptiness one moment, and then the Wraith shoving his cock into Jake’s ass the next. Jake couldn’t hold in the scream this time- utterly agonized, and it cut off at the end by a sob, followed by several more, as the pain radiated through his entire body. He was being torn apart from the inside. He felt his gaze begin to go vacant as he tried to forget what was happening, and Nea’s face was red with fear and tears. Red hot with anger and hopeless desperation, and she cursed as she thrashed to try and escape. 

Things only got worse as the Wraith began to thrust. 

It was a brutal pace. The Wraith tore in and out, the saliva and blood doing little to help. Each slam was ferocious and vicious and each thrust made Jake cry out more and more. The vacant look in his eyes only redoubled, as the Wraith pumped with an animalistic pace and gripped Jake so hard he would bruise. The bite marks on his neck throbbed in tandem. Back and forth, uncaring, the Wraith fucked Jake- aggressive and cruelly delighted. Like his mouth, Jake’s ass was warm, but what it lacked in moistness it made up for in tightness. Squeezing the Wraith’s cock from every angle, urging him to go faster. Faster. Tears streamed down Jake’s face, and his eyes stared off into the distance, even as the Wraith slammed into him over and over again.

It felt like ages. Like the Wraith was prolonging this moment just to enjoy the agony that Jake was in, to see the despair in Nea’s eyes. It didn’t matter. Eventually, there was that familiar shuddering, and Jake silently braved himself as the Wraith rammed down to the absolute hilt and then held Jake there. One moment only. And then, a torrent of fresh come, bursting forth, flooding into Jake and coating his insides. He arched his back despite himself and the sobs were still there, still lifeless, as rope after rope of sticky come poured in and out. Dripping from his brutalized hole and into his thighs. The last shudder came and went, and then, just as roughly, the Wraith pulled out. He flickered into view for just a moment- standing triumphant over Jake, staring directly at Nea.

And despite everything, he was still not yet done. Nea watched as Jake was yanked back up and then shoved onto the hood of a car, legs spread wide, come still oozing from him. No. No. No!

“No!” Nea snarled. Through some force beyond her, she grabbed the hook embedded in her shoulder, and then, a breath, and she forced herself off. She tumbled to the ground and jumped back up just as fast, and she could see the Wraith, preparing to fuck Jake again. Nea’s hands grabbed her flashlight, and her smile was everything but as she shone it directly onto the Wraith. The Killer’s scream was sweet music to her ears, as he burned in the light and returned to this world’s view.

“Come and get me, you motherfucker!” she roared, before taking off. The Wraith growled and chased after her- and left Jake, forgotten.

Jake’s eyes still had that empty look to them, and he was unmoving, splayed out and cold and, tears still dropping from his eyes. The sound of footsteps, and he couldn’t even look up to care. But he did register the frantic whisper, “Jake. Come on, I’ve got you, let’s get you out of here, come on,” the whisper that was Jeff’s voice. Jake felt arms wrap around him and haul him up, and then he was being half dragged half carried to the exit gate, Jeff quietly whispering to keep his attention, words frantic and afraid. It wasn’t until they got to the exit gate that Jeff slowed, and right at the threshold of the mist-shrouded escape, Jeff set Jake down. 

“Jake,” his voice was cracking too, something it never should have done, “Jake. I’m sorry. I’m so goddamn sorry. We- we’re gonna help you, Jake. It’s going to be fine. I promise. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-”

And as Jake curled in on himself, he continued to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, let me reiterate: don’t fucking use blood as lube! ‘S gross and bad. No no.
> 
> As author i say that Nea escaped after. Also the reason the Entity didn’t just turn Nea into delicious time on the hook was bc I bend the rules and also it probably thought this was hilarious


End file.
